


Harry Potter and The Shinobi of the Leaf Meet the Prisoner of Azkaban

by sidewinder566



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder566/pseuds/sidewinder566
Summary: With Sirius Black's escape and a fear of what he might do, Albus Dumbledore is left no choice but to ask his old friend Hiruzen Sarutobi for help. Dumbledore's mission request is simple. He would like a genin team with their jonin sensei and a second jonin to guard not only the school, but Harry Potter and his two best friends as well. Hiruzen knows the perfect genin team and jonin. It'll be good for them he thinks. Yet things are not fully what they seem and they have the potential to shake two worlds up. Set before the chunin exams.





	1. Mission Assignment

Hiruzen puffed away on his pipe as he glanced down at the letter his old friend Albus Dumbledore had sent him. A mission request from the Wizarding World was rare and worrisome. Albus was requesting three genin and two jonin. Who could he send? The Chunin Exams would be in a few months and he needed genin teams in the village to participate and jonin to act as security. The mission Dumbledore requested could last a year, but the payment being offered couldn't be turned down. Hiruzen reached for the file he kept on his desk that listed all available, in village shinobi. He skimmed the pages, frowning. It would appear that the only complete genin team with a jonin sensei available was Kakashi Hatake's Team Seven. They had been village bound for the past three weeks after returning from their first C rank that turned A rank. The council would kill him if the last Uchiha missed the Chunin Exams, but then again Team Seven was a rookie team that could use the experience. Hiruzen figured the council would get over it. It wasn't their call to make. They could hound the last Hatake for all he cared, but he knew Kakashi didn't want his team in this round of exams. Genin team decided, Hiruzen skimmed the list of available jonin, mentally crossing off the ones who would not get along with Kakashi or Naruto. Kakashi could and would put missions above his personal feelings for fellow shinobi. The problem was if the man got bored he could, and would, turn into a very annoying troll that very few ninja could tolerate. That was one of the main reasons the Hatake ran so many missions. He'd drive Hiruzen nuts if he was stuck in the village too long. His best option for a jonin was Genma Shiranui. Genma's mission to Kiri last year had went completely wrong to put it mildly. So wrong that what happened was a SSS Rank secret and Genma had only been given the go ahead for new missions a week ago from Jirayia. Genma got along very well with Kakashi and had broken Hiruzen's law about those who were close to Naruto's parent to stay away from Naruto more times than anybody, but always in secret. Considering Genma's new status it would be a bit of a gamble for him and Naruto to be together on the same mission. Hiruzen decided to take the gamble. He sent an ANBU off to get Genma and Kakashi. Kakashi needed to know what happened to Genma. The genin did not.

Sakura stretched her aching muscles as she went through her cool down exercises at Team Seven's designated training ground. A masked ANBU had come to get Kakashi about an hour ago, leaving Team Seven to their own devices. She was tuning out the arguing her teammates were doing and was mentally debating what she should do now that training was pretty much over. After the Wave mission Sakura had started to throw herself into her training. It had been a wake up call, a slap to the face really. When she wasn't training with her team, she was training on her own or devouring books in the library. Then about a week ago, scrolls had started appearing in her room. There had been two on genjutsu and three on healing. She couldn't prove it, but she was pretty sure it was Kakashi's doing. She was pulled out of her musings by the reappearance of her teacher, who did not look happy.

"We have a mission. Go home and grab your gear. Expect to be gone a year. Meet me at the Hokage's office in two hours in civilian clothes, no visible weapons. Do not be late," said Kakashi, vanishing in a swirl of leaves before his students could say anything. The genin exchanged looks with each other, then took off to the village to restock on supplies then pack.

Kakashi reappeared at the memorial stone. He yanked down his mask and hit his knees, all but hyperventilating. He felt the air displace behind him, but didn't look to see who had appeared behind him. HIs mind was stuck on one of his most painful memories. He felt arms go around him and a forehead pressed against his.

"I should have stayed in ANBU. But I almost failed. Like Rin," whimpered Kakashi.

"No. Not like RIn. Jirayia got to me in time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," answered Genma. Kakashi opened his eye, meeting Genma's gaze as Genma coaxed him into normalizing his breathing. Once his breathing returned to normal, Genma pulled his mask up for him and didn't say anything about his bare face. He'd seen it plenty of times, being one of only two people who have ever helped Kakashi through panic attacks.

"We good?" asked Genma as he pulled away from his friend. Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Cause we have gear to get and genin to meet," said Genma. Kakashi shot Genma an eye smile and Genma shot him a smirk. Then both jonin disappeared to their apartments.

Sakura bounded into her house at full speed, barely taking the time to notice her parents were not home. She grabbed her backpack and threw it on the bed. She tossed scrolls of weapons and clothes into the bag, followed by scrolls of rations and medical gear. She had stocked up on supplies the moment her pay from the Wave mission had cleared, about a week after they had returned to the village. Sakura had vowed to never be underprepared again after meeting Zabuza and Haku. A shinobi could never be overprepared, especially after the owner of the weapons store she used showed her how to use storage scrolls. Now she carried more gear than Naruto or Sasuke. The five scrolls from Kakashi went into the bag, then after a brief hesitation her photo album and framed genin photo went into it. She stuffed all her money into her wallet, tossed it into the bag and shut the backpack. She wrote a quick note to her parents, saying she had a long term mission but would be back as soon as she could and that she loved them. Then she left for the Hokage Tower.

Naruto shoved everything he owned into his backpack. He had new scrolls of kunai and shuriken he had purchased. He had been forced by Sasuke to buy a scroll of rations and he had two other outfits. He packed the few birthday gifts he had ever gotten, like his toad nightcap and his two plushies, one a toad and one a wolf. His toad wallet was another. He went under his bed and pried up the loose floorboard. The space underneath held all his savings, which he stuffed into his toad wallet, and the other birthday gifts, two books on sealing and a red scarf. He put all of these things in his bag and his genin photo in it, not wanting to leave anything of importance behind. He doublechecked that he had everything, then left the apartment without looking back.

Sasuke had entered his house and threw all of his gear into his bag. He placed all of his photos in a sealed compartment in his bag so no one but him could find it. Sasuke took a deep breath and entered his parents' room with an empty storage scroll ready. He sealed his mother's sword and his father's tanto into the scroll. Then he ran back to his room, grabbed his backpack and took off to the tower without looking back. He almost ran into Naruto at an intersection, but neither said anything. By the time the two genin reached the Hokage's office, Kakashi, Sakura, and another jonin with a senbon in his mouth were waiting, all in civilian gear although the two jonin still wore their headbands. The secretary ushered them into the Hokage's office quickly, where they saw the Hokage arguing with a oddly dressed old man.

"You could have waited for a response Albus!" exclaimed Hiruzen.

"I fear things have become more dire my old friend," said the old man dressed in purple robes. 

"Here are the shinobi I have chosen for this mission now," said Hiruzen upon noticing their presence. 

"And two are....?" inquired Dumbledore, looking the five shinobi over.

"Yes," said Hiruzen, wondering how Dumbledore could tell that. Judging by the way Kakashi and Genma were looking the wizard over so did they.

"Excellent! HIruzen old friend I would like to cast a spell on the five of them so they can speak and read our language, as well as some of our basic customs, if I may?" asked Dumbledore.

"It'll save time Albus. But perhaps introductions first?" said Hiruzen as Dumbledore produced what the shinobi thought was a stick.

"Ah yes. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and WIzardry. I have contacted Hiruzen to assign a squad of genin and two jonin to protect not only the school but one student in particular, Harry Potter," said Albus Dumbledore.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. This is Genma Shiranui. We are the two jonins for this mission. These are my students Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha," said Kakashi, pointing at each of his students as he said their names.

"What an interesting lot you five are. I assume Hiruzen has explained the complete details of this mission to the two of you jonin?" asked Albus, casting a quick glance at the hokage.

"Yes. Although we do request this," said Genma, handing the wizard a piece of paper. On it was a list of things Kakashi and Genma had discussed outside of the office while waiting on the genin. Albus was slightly shocked at the request, but smiled. These shinobi were smart.

"A curious and interesting lot you bunch are. Very well. Since this mission is also taking place outside of your home continent, I will be supplying money for not only your supplies but a generous monthly stipend to each of you five," said Albus. This bit of knowledge surprised the three older shinobi in the room. Not many employers would do that, but a few did. Hiruzen smiled around his pipe. All five of the shinobi would be shocked at the wizarding world, Hiruzen knew. He had been there a few times in his youth. It was an interesting and exciting place. They would all use that stipend. 

"Now then. You five be still while I perform this spell. Now be warned, you will probably have a headache after," said Albus. He then went to each individual shinobi waving his wand around then tapping them in their foreheads. He did the jonin first, then the genin. The genin had kept quite this whole time, not wanting another lecture from Kakashi like they had gotten over Naruto's outburst over the Wave mission. They would be questioning their sensei once they left the office though. He said that he would always give mission details after they left the office. Then he could also explain who their new teammate was.

"Everyone alright?" asked Hiruzen after Albus performed the spell on the last genin. Kakashi and Genma shook themselves as Sasuke and Naruto rubbed their foreheads. Sakura looked unaffected.

"Yeah I'm good," answered Genma. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto nodded their heads while Sasuke shrugged.

"Hiruzen you didn't tell me all five possessed magic as well as chakra. Although considering their family names perhaps it's not that big of a shock," said Albus matter of factly. All five shinobi looked confused and finally Naruto couldn't take it.

"What do you mean we possess magic old man?" burst out Naruto.

"The world as we know it has four kinds of people when it comes to energy. Some people possess neither chakra or magic. We call these people muggles. Some people possess just magic, and some possess just chakra. Then there are some, especially from the old houses and clans, who possess both. Hiruzen possesses both, as a matter of fact all the Hokages have had it. I once met a Hatake who had it, as well as a few Uchiha. The Uchiha and Uzumaki both have cousins where I am from actually, though they are few in number. The reason most shinobi don't realize they have magic is that they spend their lives focusing on developing their chakra and not their magic. This is why I keep offering to do an exchange program," said Albus.

Hiruzen groaned, "The bloody council won't allow it. But I tell you what. Consider these five a trial run if you will. If they do good I will once again propose it to the council. Good enough?"

"Of course. Are you five ready to go? We still have lots to do elsewhere," said Dumbledore.

Kakashi glanced at his students and Genma. They seemed ready to go.

"Yes we are ready to go," said Kakashi.

"I expect at least weekly reports from one of you, Genma. Kakashi," ordered the Third Hokage.

"Of course," said Kakashi, shooting the hokage his trademark eyesmile that made the hokage groan inside. Hopefully the reports would be legible. Albus reached into his robes and pulled out what looked like a blanket.

"If you five would each gather around and grab on to this, we'll be off," said Albus. He nodded his goodbye to Hiruzen.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded to the hokage. Genma and Kakashi both sent him a two finger salute. Naruto yelled, "Bye Gramps! See you later!" 

The six people holding the blanket felt a tugging sensatation. Hiruzen blinked. He was now alone in his office.

"Good luck," whispered the Third Hokage, before turning his attention back to his pile of paperwork.


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shinobi get a brief introduction to the Wizarding World. Kakashi gets conned by his students, and Sakura questions Genma on a suspicion she has. Genma has a conversation with Kakashi about Sakura's potential future.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all fell on their butts fighting nausea. The two jonin and the wizard kept standing and didn't even look the slightest disoriented. Kakashi arched an eyebrow at his students while Genma chuckled.

"Almost everyone gets sick and disoriented the first time they travel by portkey," explained Dumbledore sympathetic to the genin.

"How are you two still standing?" growled the Uchiha.

"Easy. That ain't got anything on the Hiraishin," said Genma. 

"True," agreed Kakashi before he turned to survey his surroundings.

The group of six had appeared in front of a rather shabby appearing building, though with it being nightfall here, they couldn't tell. A sign swung in the breeze. Sakura barely suppressed a shiver. Her sleeveless dress might have been fine in the Hidden Leaf but here she was afraid it wouldn't work. She wanted to bang her head against the wall. She thought she had been prepared for anything. She was not prepared for a too big sweater to be pulled over her head. When she could see again it was to see Genma squatting down in front of her. He had put one of his sweaters from his bag on her. Sakura looked to her sensei who threw a long sleeve shirt at Sasuke, who begrudgingly put it on. Naruto appeared to be fine in his orange jacket.

"My apologies. I should have warned you that it is cooler here this time of year than what you are used to. I will adjust your stipends to where you can get appropriate clothing," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you," said Kakashi. He threw his backpack back on. He had worn boots, jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt with his facemask underneath it. His headband covered his sharingan. Genma had retained his bandana styled headband, but like Kakashi had opted for boots, jeans, and a dark green t-shirt. Genma wore a choker around his neck and thick black bands around both wrists. Sakura looked at her teammates. They, like her, had opted for their training clothes minus the bandages and weapon pouches. Suddenly she didn't feel so stupid.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. I have arranged for you to stay in two of the rooms until the school term starts. Perhaps we should go inside for the rest of this conversation," suggested Dumbledore . The jonin nodded. Kakashi motioned for his students to follow Dumbledore and Genma into the stone building, leaving Kakashi to cover the rear.

"Ah Tom! Perhaps we could get a bit of tea?" asked Dumbledore. The old bar keeper who must be Tom nodded and vanished. Dumbledore sat down at a table in the empty dining room, the others following his example. 

"I figured I would go over what it is I would like for you to do. You see, one of my students, Harry Potter, and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Wealsey are known for having a knack for finding trouble," started Dumbledore. 

"Sounds familiar," said Genma looking at the whole Team Seven. Kakashi snorted.

" I would like for each genin to be assigned to protect one of these three students each, " said Dumbledore.

"Sasuke will guard Harry, Naruto Ron, and Sakura Hermione," said Kakashi.

" Why do you expect Black to go after these three? " inquired Genma.

"There is a....connection of sorts between Sirius Black and Harry. Black is smart and I fear he will try to use Hermione or Ron to get to Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Who is this Sirius Black? Is he a bad guy?" asked Naruto.

" He was convicted of killing multiple Muggles and has escaped from our strongest prison, " said Dumbledore.

"So he is a bad guy," said Sasuke. Dumbledore nodded.

" I do not wish for the students to know you are bodyguards. They have been informed you are foreign exchange students who will be shadowing them. I would like the jonin to teach a sort of hands on course. I believe you call it taijutsu? " said Dumbledore. Kakashi and Genma exchanged looks with each other.

"We can," said Genma, Kakashi nodding in agreement.

"Only myself, the school nurse, and the Gryffindor Head of House is aware of what you are really doing. Do any of you have any questions?" asked Dumbledore.

"So we are students? And we have to study?" asked Naruto.

" Yes, " answered Kakashi just as Tom arrived at the table with a pot of tea, six mugs, and a plate of crumpets. Naruto groaned.

"You'll live dobe," said Sasuke. He was amused at Naruto's reactions but annoyed at the situation himself. Only Sakura looked happy.

"It'll be fun you guys," said the cheerful bookworm. Naruto groaned again.

" You were made aware of the several circumstances? " asked Dumbledore without elaborating for the genin.

"Should something happen I should be able to neutralize that problem. You were aware of ours?" asked Genma. Dumbledore nodded. The genin looked at each other confused. They looked at Kakashi. He didn't look confused so the genin figured they didn't have to worry about the circumstances the adults were referring to.

"With that all settled, here are your letters and supply lists. Miss Haruno your supply list is a bit longer to reflect the fact you will be taking the same classes as Hermione. She is taking a bit more than the boys. She will explain how she is doing it when she meets you," said Dumbledore , producing three thick envelopes out of thin air. He handed each genin one then reached for a crumpet as the genin opened the envelopes. Immediately they had questions.

"Why do we have supply lists for years one, two, and three?!" asked Sakura.

" Where do we even get this stuff from and with what money? " asked Sasuke, frowning.

"Umm....me and Sasuke don't have parents so who signs our permission forms?" asked Naruto.

" I figured it would help you to have the previous years ' books so you could review them before the start of term. As third years you will be expected to know the same information as first and second years. You will get all of this from Diagon Alley, which can be found behind this very pub. I will get all five of you money for your supplies and your stipends. Gringotts should also be able to exchange your money for ours if you wish. As for the permission forms, it is a rule that all students must have a signed form. In your village though I thought the genin sensei had legal custody of their genin? " answered Dumbledore. As one all three genin turn to look at Kakashi. Genma busted out laughing.

"You are correct ," said Genma, ignoring the kick to the shin Kakashi gave him.

"Oh come on, Kashi. They are so cute and you know our senseis let us do stuff that otherwise we wouldn't have been able to do," said Genma. With a sigh Kakashi held out his hand for the forms.

" Yes! " cheered Naruto as all three genin quickly handed their sensei the forms.

"There are rules for this though. You will be expected to keep up with your training and magical studies. You will not get caught and be in trouble. And no asking me for money. Clear?" stated Kakashi as he glanced at the forms. All three genin nodded eagerly, curious about what Hogsmeade would entail. Kakashi shook his head. Tom came back and whispered to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and the man retreated from the occupied table. 

"Now for your money for supplies and stipends," said Dumbledore. He took out his hand and waved it. Two full bags appeared in front of each shinobi, one purple and one blue. The shinobi all looked at their bags closely to find their names sewed into each bag.

"The blue is for expenses, while the purple is your stipends. You will get another stipend in two weeks before you leave for Hogwarts. Miss Haruno you have a little extra for your expenses to cover your additional supplies. There is also enough money for you to buy extra clothes, above the minimums in your supply lists. The gold coins are Galleons, the silver coins Sickles, and the bronze ones Knuts. Its seventy ryo to one Galleon, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle. If you are going to exchange your money you need to do so before you leave for Hogwarts in two weeks, " explained Dumbledore.

"Any other questions you three have?" asked Kakashi.

"What are broomsticks used for and do we need them?" asked Sasuke.

"Wizards use brooms for flying. They are also used to play multiple types of games. Flying is an extra curricular course we offer and although we have brooms students can use, second year students and up are encouraged and allowed to own their own brooms," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. The genin all exchanged looks with each other, and once again turned to their sensei as one.

"Flying would give us quite an edge on our opponents and enemies," started Sakura.

"Not to mention an element of surprise," continued Sasuke.

"And you didn't give Sakura or Sasuke anything for their birthdays," said Naruto.

"Don't you just love their use of teamwork?" asked Genma, sipping at his tea. Genma knew that Kakashi could afford anything he wanted to get himself or his students . Unlike the genin Genma knew Kakashi's spending and packing habits, mission record, and Kakashi's family background. Kakashi looked at his three genins' hopeful expressions and felt himself cave.

"I will buy you each a broom. But not the fastest one on the market, " relented Kakashi. Naruto cheered. The other two genin looked pleased. Kakashi sighed.

"Alas, my time with you grows short. But Harry here should be able to help you find everything you need in Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore as Tom lead a bespectacled black haired teenager to their table.

"Harry, this is the group of foreign exchange students that was mentioned in this year's letter. It has been decided that Gryffindor House will host them. They will be staying here until the school term starts. I am trusting you to show them around Diagon Alley and help them gather their supplies, okay?" stated Dumbledore.

"I don't mind, Professor," answered Harry, his eyes darting from one genin to another.

"You three could introduce yourselves. I'm Gemna Shiranui and this is Kakashi Hatake. We are in charge of these three and I believe we will be teaching this year at Hogwarts," said Genma.

" Will you be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? " asked Harry with excitement in his voice.

"Maa no. A different class," said Kakashi. Harry looked disappointed at this news.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" said Naruto, not liking the disappointed look on Harry's face.

" Sasuke Uchiha, " stated Naruto's quieter teammate.

"And I'm Sakura Haruno," said Sakura.

"Your hair is really pretty," said Harry to Sakura. Then he looked away.

" There's nothing special about my hair, " mumbled Sakura. Kakashi and Genma exchanged looks, both recalling a story they had been told by a blonde haired blue eyed jonin and how he first met his red haired girlfriend who became his wife.

"It is late and now that Mister Potter is here safe I must leave you in each other's care," said Dumbledore. The jonin nodded at him, and then suddenly he was gone.

"By the way, what are the sleeping arrangements for us?" asked Genma to Kakashi.

" One jonin per room. Who do you want? " asked Kakashi. Genma grinned.

"Me and cherry blossom can room together. You can have the boys," answered Genma. Kakashi rolled his eye. Tom then appeared and lead the six to their rooms, which were all three side by side.

" Your room Mister Potter. Your belongings have already been brought up, " said Tom, handing Harry his room key. Harry bid the others good night and closed his door.

"This room has two beds," said Tom, holding out two keys.

" That'll be us Sakura, " said Genma, taking the two keys and leading Sakura into their room.

Their room had two full beds, two dressers and nightstands, and a crackling fire going in the fireplace. Sakura noted the bathroom that was tucked in a corner while Genma fell back into the bed farthest from the fire. Sakura put her bag down on her bed and started rummaging for the scroll of bingo books her mother had gave her when Sakura had became a genin. She needed something to read to calm her reeling mind. She heard raised voices come from the room that Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were in, followed by two thuds and Genma laughing. Sakura lay on the bed and started reading one of the older bingo books. She became absorbed in reading the profiles that she didn't notice Genma had moved until he himself moved her book to get a closer look at its front cover.

"What pray tell is a young genin doing with a bingo book? Especially one that is older than her?" asked Genma.

" Looking for a role model, " said Sakura. Genma chuckled.

"From a book almost as old as me and Kakashi? Ok. You having any luck?" inquired Genma. Sakura hummed in response.

"It helps to choose a specialty or two before you go role model shopping . Besides I thought all young girls wanted to be the next Tsunade," said Genma.

"What's your specialty, Genma Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Weapons, poisons, and medical ninjutsu. Ninjutsu and seals here recently, though I am proficient in taijutsu and genjutsu, " answered Genma.

"So....you could teach me how to use a tanto?" asked Sakura. Genma's eyes narrowed.

"That's a pretty specific weapon. Why not ask Kakashi? He is pretty good with a tanto," pressed Genma. Sakura squirmed.

" Don't think he'll like or approve of my choice in role model, " mumbled the genin, but Genma heard her.

"Well lets hear it. Everyone in the Leaf knows Sasuke's goal in life is to surpass Itachi and Naruto aims to surpass the Fourth Hokage," said Genma. Sakura snorted, and the feeling of dread in Genma's stomach grew.

"Both of which are ironic," muttered Sakura.

" Spill kid, " said Genma. A flash of steel determination flashed across Sakura's eyes.

"The Fourth Hokage is Naruto's father, isn't he? That's part of the reason Sensei is Naruto's sensei. Because the Fourth was Sensei's sensei, " said Sakura. Genma sat on Sakura's bed, rubbing his forehead to prevent a headache. He tossed his headband onto his bed. 

"That is an S rank secret that you can not utter a word about to anyone else. Why did you tell me?" ask Genma.

"In Iwa you are listed to have been apart of the Hokage's Guard for the Fourth Hokage so I figured you already knew," answered Sakura like it was common knowledge.

"I have to tell Kakashi that you know an S rank secret," warned Genma. Sakura shrugged.

" Naruto is practically the Fourth's clone. I'm surprised no one else has figured it out, " said Sakura. Genma laughed.

"Well since I have to tell Kakashi that, who am I telling him you want to model yourself after? And no more deflections. I would like an answer," said Genma. Sakura turned to a page in the bingo book and handed it to Genma. He looked at the page.

" The White Fang, huh? Do you know who this is? " asked Genma. Sakura nodded and seemed to shrink into herself.

"You'll tell a shinobi you have only known for a couple of hours an S ranked secret you have discovered, but won't tell your sensei this?" asked Genma.

" I read about how he died and decided it probably wasn't a safe topic to mentiom to Sensei, " muttered Sakura. Genma couldn't help but agree. He also figured Sakura's self-confidence needed work.

"You stay put in here and I'll go talk to him now," said Genma.

" Right now? Can't you wait till morning? " asked Sakura.

"Better to get this over with," said Genma. He left their room before she could voice any more protests. He knocked on the door Kakashi was sharing with Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke opened the door.

"Kakashi I need to talk to you. Alone. Without your minions," called Genma. The silver haired jonin appeared in front of Genma immediately. Kakashi shut the door to the two genins' protests and followed Genma back down to the bar and dining area. Genma was debating which to bring up first.

"So your female student is extremely smart. Maybe a little too smart? I don't know. But she has figured out an S rank secret about the Fourth Hokage and Naruto," said Genma as they sat down.

"I figured it wouldn't take her or Shikamaru too long to make that connection," said Kakashi.

"She also told me what shinobi she wants to be like after she found out my specialties," said Genma.

" I figured she wanted to follow Tsunade's path, " admitted Kakashi. Genma sat the bingo book he still held down on the table.

"Not even close. She wants to be the next White Fang, " said Genma, internally bracing himself. Kakashi was silent for a moment.

"Only one other person has said that to me. He wanted my father's skill with a blade and my sensei's speed. He almost achieved both, even though I refused to actually help him. Maybe if I had he would still be alive," said Kakashi. It took Genma a minute before realization dawned on Genma.

"Perhaps I was wrong in hoping the skills and traditions would die with me. Teach her the basics of the tanto, Genma. I'll see about the rest," said Kakashi.

Genma was surprised with how his conversation with Kakashi went. Yet he was not surprised when a familiar looking tanto appeared on Sakura's nightstand the next morning. Sakura however was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you continue to enjoy this story. This chapter turned out way longer than I originally intended. Some facts you may need or want to know. Genma and Kakashi have been friends for about twenty years at this point, so they trust each other a lot. Sakura currently does not want to be like Tsunade because of Tsunade essentially abandoning the village. Can you figure out who Kakashi said wanted to be a combination of the White Fang and the Fourth Hokage? As always let me know what you think.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi confides in Genma. The shinobi go shopping in Diagon Alley with Harry. Kakashi fulfills his promise for brooms and a purchase Naruto makes almost gives the jonin a heart attack.

That night when Kakashi closed his eyes, he didn't have one of his usual nightmares. He didn't see his father dead in a pool of blood. He didn't see Obito crushed under rocks or Rin with his arm through her chest. He didn't see Minato and Kushina with holes where their chests should be. Instead he dreamed of a curly haired Uchiha.

" You are the son of the White Fang! Is that true? Is it?" asked a kid who ran up to Kakashi in the market one day.

"So what if I am? Who are you anyway kid?" asked a stunned Kakashi.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha! I'm going to be as good with a tanto as the White Fang and as fast as the Yellow Flash!" shouted Shisui. Kakashi wanted to snort. The Uchiha didn't exactly like Kakashi, not with him possessing a sharingan.

"Find me when you earn your hiate," said Kakashi. The boy, Shisui, graduated a month later. So Kakashi taught him the body flicker technique. Shisui made it his own. Kakashi found out that it saved Shisui's life on his third C-Rank, but wasn't enough to save the rest of his team. Kakashi found the boy soaking wet and covered in dried blood passed out on Kakashi's couch when Kakashi had returned from a mission.

"I can't go home Kashi. My sharingan....it's weird. They can't find out , said Shisui, begging Kakashi.

" Let me see, " asked Kakashi, uncovering his own sharingan. Shisui activated his own sharingan and it was normal. That is until it morphed into a different pattern. A feeling of dread filled Kakashi's stomach as he recognized the eyes of legends. Shisui had gained a mangeko sharingan. Kakashi swore he would never tell. Then Kakashi and Shisui started sparing together near regularly. Kakashi had decided in his mind to give the young Uchiha Kakashi's father's blade when the Uchiha turned eighteen. Then he would teach the teen the Hatake techniques. 

Shisui made jonin and was put in the bingo books at fourteen. Iwa had labelled him the next Yellow Flash and a B rank threat. Shisui actually managed to drag Kakashi out to be social and they ended up sitting at a restaurant/bar with Genma, Raidou, and Aoba.

"Congrats on the promotion and bingo book entry kid," said Genma, saluting the Uchiha with his beer bottle. Shisui appeared to be in awe at Genma and Raidou. Raidou had laughed at the younger shinobi before poking Genma in the shoulder.

"Tell them what you did," prodded Raidou to his longtime partner and best friend. 

"I made a jump alone and got promoted to full jonin," said Genma. Kakashi and Shisui had both been surprised .

"He's leaving out the chakra exhaustion bit," quipped Aoba.

"Details," muttered Genma.

" Can you teach me? " asked Shisui. Genma shook his head no.

"Come back when you are eighteen and I've gotten all the kinks out," said Genma. The entire table busted out laughing. None would be laughing a year later.

Shisui's frantic knocking on his window had startled Kakashi. He opened the window, but didn't enter the apartment.

"Promise me if anything happens you will watch after Sasuke," said Shisui.

" Itachi's brother. Okay sure. But Itachi is enough protection for a little kid. What's going on Shisui? " asked Kakashi. Shisui shook his head.

"I can't explain right now. I'll explain everything in a few days. Trust me, alright?" said Shisui. Kakashi snorted.

"You are one of the few people I trust kid. Just don't do anything stupid and I'll see you in a few days," said Kakashi. Shisui grinned and saluated him, then was gone. 

Kakashi would never get an explanation. The next morning it had been Genma to tell him that Shisui was dead and Kakashi and Tsume were being sent out to recover the body. Shisui had supposedly jumped off a cliff into the Naka River to commit suicide, but there was no body. Pakkun had scented poison, then nothing. Kakashi and Tsume had searched for a week and found nothing. Both returned to the village disheartened. Kakashi had only been in the village a couple of hours before the alarm went up. The hokage divided Team Ro. Kakashi, Genma, and Raidou were going after Itachi who had massacred te Uchiha Clan. The remaining members were to protect the lone survivor, Sasuke.

Kakashi, Genma, and Raidou had taken a couple of hours to find Itachi. The teen had gave them a hell of a fight, using his sharingan to counter Genma's jumps and fighting on par with Kakashi and Raidou with clones. Then Itachi managed to stab Rai in the chest and Kakashi had ordered Genma to retreat to the village with Rai. Then Kakashi found himself face to face with Itachi.

"He's not dead. But if you break your promise you will be," said Itachi. Then the clone blew up and Kakashi woke up in his bed in the Leaky Cauldron.

Checking to make sure Naruto and Sasuke were still asleep, Kakashi reached for his backpack at the foot of his bed. Kakashi emptied his backpack of his storage scrolls by dumping them on the bed. Swiftly biting his thumb he swiped his bleeding thumb across the bottom of his bag and another storage scroll appeared. It was bigger than the others and when Kakashi unruled it, looking across the many symbols on the scroll. Finding the one he was looking for, he put his bleeding thumb on that one symbol and pulsed his chakra. A tanto appeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi unsheathed the blade, having had it repaired after the Third Shinobi War. Channeling his chakra, Kakashi swung the blade, silently admiring the white streak that followed blade. After resheathing it, and a quick burst of chakra, Kakashi had to duck to avoid being a pin cushion. He sent an eyesmile at Genma as he placed the White Chakra Sabre on Sakura's bed side table. He then sat on Genma's bed, ignoring Genma's grumbling.

"Rember when we fought Itachi?" asked Kakashi without any preamble.

"I can't forget that fight even if I tried. Why?" asked Genma.

"Something he told me before he fled. He said 'he's not dead.'" said Kakashi.

"You think he meant Shisui?" asked Genma, frowning.

"We never found a body, gear, or anything. And we looked. Tsume and I did find the smell of poison and blood, the smell of crows, and the smell of Itachi," answered Kakashi.

"Itachi doesn't use poison. Did you report any of this to Lord Third?" asked Genma.

"He never asked for a report," said Kakashi.

"So one of our best jonin supposedly dies, with an active and mature sharingan, and Lord Third doesn't look too hard for the body or anything?" asked Genma. Kakashi shook his head yes.

"And he only sent half of Team Ro after Itachi," added Kakashi. Genma's frown deepened.

"Put like that, none of it makes any sense," said Genma.

"Nope. Well I leave you to teach her the tanto basics then I'll teach her the Hatake Style," said Kakashi, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Harry.

"We should hurry and eat breakfast. We have a lot of shopping to do in Diagon Alley," said Harry. 

Genma groaned. Sakura rolled over and opened her eyes. She immediately spotted the tanto on her bedside table and apparently recognized it. The result squeal had Genma dressed and into the dining room the quickest he had ever moved. Sasuke and Naruto were surprised when their pink haired teammate hugged their sensei for no apparent reason. Kakashi patted her head ackwardly until she let go of him. Breakfast was a rather loud affair with the clank of dishes and the teens talking excitedly about broomsticks, even Sasuke. With what Harry was telling them, Genma and Kakashi were both thinking about getting their own brooms. Finally with breakfast done and the teens having got their wallets, they left for Diagon Alley.

Harry showed them how to enter Diagon Alley with their wands, once they got them. He was at first surprised that they didn't have wands until Kakashi explained that they use wandless magic. He was excited to see if he could use wandless magic. Harry explained that their first stop had to be Gringotts so he could refill his wallet and they could exchange their money. Kakashi noticed that all the people that they were passing, the teens and kids seemed to have at least one adult with them. Harry, if not for them, wouldn't have had one. He knew that one of his students would ask Harry about his parents, but he was surprised by which one.

"Where are your parents?" asked Sasuke, a frown marring his face.

"They umm died when I was a baby," answered Harry. 

"I've never had parents. I don't know if they just didn't want me or if they died. I mean every year I get a birthday gift left on my bed from someone and I like to think its from one of them, but I didn't get one last year so they are probably dead," said Naruto. Genma kicked a rock on the ground and Kakashi quickly did the math. Genma had been out of the village last year at that time, Kakashi remembered. That would have been when Genma was in Wave.

"I've gotten a birthday gift from someone every year on my birthday since it happened. It just appears on my desk. There's usually a crow feather near it," admitted Sasuke. Genma and Kakashi exchanged looks. Could it be him?

"I only get birthday presents really from my friends, and I've only had them for about two years," said Harry. 

"You three are depressing me. I'm going to buy all three of you a present today!" said Sakura. Sakura felt guilty. Both of her parents were alive, and she knew Kakashi's were no longer alive. She didn't know about Genma's but she wanted to find out.

"This is Gringotts. It's the wizarding bank and ran by goblins," explained Harry as they entered the building. He walked up goblin that sat at the tallest desk in the center of the room and exchanged words with the goblin. After a minute the goblin handed Harry a bag and pointed to an office of to the side of the main lobby. Harry lead them to that office. There was only one desk in this office and soon they were the only ones in line. Kakashi gently shoved Genma forward so Genma would be first.

"Current exchange rate is one pound for five sickles and nineteen knuts, and one galleon for five pounds. There are seventeen sickles in a galleon and twenty nine knuts in a sickle," said the bored goblin, whose name plate on their desk identified as Gribble.

"I don't have any pounds," said Genma, wishing Kakashi had gone first.

"Not from Britain? That is unusally. From America than? I'm sure I have the American table here," said the goblin. They opened a drawer and pulled out a thick folder.

"I'm not from America either," said Genma.

"Oh? Then where are you five from?" asked Gribble.

"The Elemental Nations," answered Genma. The goblin froze and looked over the five closely, then they started grinning. They quickly flicked through the pages of the folder, and finally came to rest on one.

"Shinobi, eh? Been along time since I've had a shinobi in my office. Matter of fact it was three of them. Don't remember their full names, but I remember their smells. Toad, wolf, and snake. Lovely bunch. But shinobi money is in high demand apparently. Exchange rate is three ryo for a galleon, one ryo for nine sickles and twenty seven knuts," read the goblin off the page. Harry's eyes went wide as he watched each one of the five shinobi exchange large wads of bills for bulging, and big, bags of coins. Gribble waved their hands off the bags and chanted something in a weird language, and the bags shrung in size to be manageable. That done they left the bank, with Naruto being vocal about his luck and how he had never had this much money before. Kakashi and Genma had both winced at that announcement, knowing Naruto had a claim to the assests of the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and even the Senju.

"Supplies before extras," ordered Kakashi to his students, who were looking excitedly around at all the stores.

"They had money from an A rank and several D ranks, not to mention their savings. That, plus their stipenends and money for supplies, these kids have a quite a bit of money," said Kakashi to Genma. Genma whistled.

"They are going to go crazy," said Genma.

"Feel up to drawing some storage scrolls?" asked Kakashi as they entered a store called Ollivanders. Genma nodded his head yes. Genma hung back and watched as Naruto went first in getting a wand. After three tries, Naruto got a tweleve and a half inch long dogwood wand with a phoenix feather. Sasuke took four tries and got an eleven and one eighth inches long red oak wand with a dragon heartstring. After three tries Sakura got an eleven inch holly wand with a dragon heartstring. Kakashi took the longest. After eight tries he got a twelve and one fourth inch redwood wand with a dragon heartstring. Finally Genma went. After three tries Genma got a chestnut wand that was fourteen inches and had a unicorn hair. The five shinobi paid for their wands, but the shopkeeper stopped Genma and Kakashi.

"You and that boy need to be careful with these wands. Too much energy through them and they will shatter. I have a store in Hogsmeade. Should this happen go there for replacements," said Ollivander, pointing at Genma and Naruto.

"We will," said Genma.

"These five wands are rather rare. I look forward to hearing of you five's accomplishments," said Ollivander. Genma and Kakashi bowed in respect then left the store to catch up to the teenagers.

"Where to next?" asked Genma. Each teenager pointed in a different direction. Naruto pointed to what looked like a joke shop. Sasuke pointed to a broom store. Sakura pointed to what looked like a pet store. Harry pointed to store that sold something called quidditch supplies. Genma ignored Kakashi pointing at a book store.

"Sakura. Let me see your lists," said Genma, taking the lead from an uncaring Kakashi. Sakura pulled the letters out of the backpack she had had enough sense to bring. Naruto and Sasuke had theirs on as well Genma noticed. Kakashi had opted to use his vest as storage and had it on over a navy blue sweater. Genma had put on his backpack over his green t shirt. He ran his hand through his loose hair and tugged slightly on his chocker while he skimmed though Sakura's lists. He and Kakashi had been given their own, but he need to see the genin's lists. He was pretty sure Kakashi had done like him and memorized their lists.

"Clothes should be our next stop," said Genma. So Harry lead the way into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. After they were all measured, the six of them drifted through the store, looking at the clothes offerings. Naruto fell in love with an orange sweater and and orange scarf. He grabbed them and an orange beanie and figured he could wear them now and to Hogsmeade. Sasuke found the gloves first and he closely examined the dragon skinned gloves.

"Are these fire proof?" asked the young Uchiha to the storekeeper.

"Of course," answered the store keeper. 

Sasuke grabbed three pairs. He found a gray scarf and gray beanie so he added those to his pile at the checkout desk. Genma watched the other five as he worked on six storage scrolls. Sakura picked out a purple and green striped sweater and a purple beanie. She added a purple scarf. Kakashi was examining the dragon skinned gloves closely before he grabbed three pairs as well. Sakura helped Naruto as the genin of Team Seven each got five pairs of black robes and a plain pointed hat. Sakura grabbed a pair of dragon skinned gloves and a three pairs of chamelon skin gloves while Naruto grabbed two pairs of dragon skinned gloves. Each genin got two black winter cloaks with silver fastenings and five white shirts, blouses in Sakura's case. Sakura grabbed four pairs of white knee socks and four pairs of black wool stockings while the boys each grabbed six pairs of ankle socks. They each grabbed two charmable ties and two charmable scarfs. Sakura picked out four skirts while the boys each got four pairs of trousers. Finally all three genin picked out three grey sweaters each. Harry stood beside Genma and looked at the three genin in confusion.

"Why are they buying so much?" asked Harry. Genma handed the storage scrolls to Kakashi when he appeared at Genma's elbow.

"Several reasons. They don't have any of this stuff and where we come from supplies tend to get used a lot and wear out. They have never seen a lot of this stuff and they each have quite a bit of money, so they are probably buying extras to take home to give as gifts," answered Genma, knowing some of the chamelon skinned gloves would probably be given to the Hygua and Yamnaka heiresses while the green and oranged striped scarf and beanie Kakashi got would probably go to Guy. Harry smiled.

"So they will go insane in the candy store and pet store, huh?" asked Harry. Genma laughed.

"Probably. But I think our next stop needs to be the bookstore," said Genma. He hoped to get all the needed supplies bought before the kids went and bought stuff they wanted but didn't need. After explaining the storage scrolls to Harry and making him one, Genma and the others followed Harry to Flourish and Blotts for books.

The first thing to catch their attention was a cage of books eating and attacking each other. Kakashi walked over to them and opened his sharingan to examine them.

"What's wrong with his eye?" asked Harry.

"Sensei's eye? Nothing. It's some sort of special eye he can't turn off. Sasuke has them too but he can turn his on and off," answered Naruto. Sasuke, to prove Naruto's statement, activated his and examined the books as well, frowning.

"It's called sharingan. In our world it's very rare and very helpful. You can see through illusions, cast them, and it makes everything seem to be in slow motion," answered Sakura.

"Please tell me you don't need any of that book," said a store employee appearing in front of Harry.

"I don't but they all do," said Harry, motioning to the shinobi.

"I'll get them if you don't mind," said Kakashi. The grateful store employee gave Kakashi a pair of dragon skinned gloves and the key to the cage. Kakashi didn't put the gloves on and quicker than Harry could blink Kakashi had a book in his hand. The book struggled, until Kakashi stroked the spine. Then it literally purred and settled down.

"How did you...that's how....this is ridiculious," said the store keeper, disappearing deeper into the store, while Genma muttered, "Show off."

"How many do I need to tame?" asked Kakashi.

"I want four Sensei! That way I can give one to Iruka, and Kiba, and Shino!" said Naruto. He decided that book had to be the coolest book ever.

"Two," answered Sasuke, thinking of the Nara heir.

"Three," answered Sakura, while Genma said, "Two."

Kakashi did. He himself decided to get Tsume, Anko, himself and a certain Toad Sage one. The kids lost themselves in the book store. They picked out their books on their lists and extras for themselves and friends. Genma found a book on how to protect one's self from shocks and got five copies. Harry looked at him oddly.

"Some people have a talent for lightning and a very bad sense of humor," said Genma sending a glare towards Kakashi. Harry approached the silver haired man as he closed the cage of books.

"How did you tame them? Was it your eye?" asked Harry.

"A little bit of that, but I've trained ninken all my life. Those books are easier than my ninken," answered Kakashi.

"What are ninken?" asked Harry.

"Basically? Dogs that can talk and do magic. My pack is very skilled in tracking," answered Kakashi.

"That would be awesome," said Harry. Kakashi chuckled.

"You'll probably get to meet them in our class. They would love that," said Kakashi.

Kakashi and Genma helped the teenagers seal their books in their storage scrolls. They then went to Potage's cauldron shop where the genin got their cauldron. Genma got himself a cauldron and both he and Kakashi got collapsible ones. They entered Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment next, and the teens lost themselves in the store. Genma looked at some of the stuff and then turned to Kakashi.

"When you become Hokage, set up a trade agreement with these people," said Genma. Kakashi snorted.

"You become Hokage. Have you seen the paperwork? And besides that means dealing with shinobi all day from genin to ANBU. Plus those old fossils on the council," said Kakashi.

"Uh huh. You'd make a pretty good one," said Genma, walking off to examine a set of crystal phials.

"You would make a better one," said Kakashi to himself as he watched his old friend. Sakura joined Genma at looking at the phials. Genma and Sakura both decided on getting multiple sets of the crystal phials, with Sakura buying two sets and Genma buying four.

"Why are you getting so many Genma Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I use a lot of poisons. My clan is rather famous for it. These phials are better than the glass containers I usually use. Plus I am going to give my mom a set," said Genma.

"Your mom?" asked Sakura.

"Yep. My mother is Yuna Shiranui. She operates the best poison store in the Hidden Leaf," answered Genma as he examined some scales.

"What about your dad?" asked Sakura, ignoring Naruto shouting about moon charts.

"He died in the Third Shinobi War. He and Maito Dai saved my team from the Seven Swordsmen at the cost of their lifes," said Genma.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," said Sakura. Genma shrugged, not bothered by the conversation.

"Not much bothers him, Sakura. I've known him twenty years and only seen him mad maybe a handful of times," said Kakashi from behind her. Genma smirked at him. After buying all their supplies they needed from there, plus a few extras, the group went to another store and bought parchment, ink, quills, and notebooks. Sakura bought Naruto an orange quill and orange ink that he loved. Genma and Kakashi were having a hushed conversation about using this ink for seals that Harry overheard.

"What are seals?" asked Harry. 

"It's what I used to make the storage scrolls. But I can make them for a lot of different purposes," said Genma.

"Yeah, They can be used for explosions, paralysis, storage, traps. All kinds of things really," said Kakashi.

"That sounds so awesome! Can you teach me seals? Please?" cried out Naruto.

"I would like to learn as well if I can," said Harry. Kakashi turned to Genma, who was still watching Naruto. It must have shocked hear to hear Naruto ask for training.

"Ma, your handwriting has to be perfect, or you will inadvertingly blow yourself up. I will teach you ywo calligraphy then Genma can teach you two the basics. But you have to keep up with your other studies as well," said Kakashi.

"Yes!" cheered Naruto. Harry nodded his head in agreement, then lead the group to the apothecary to get potions supplies.

When Genma got the look of a kid in a candy store with Sakura following him like a lost puppy, Kakashi knew he would be in charge of the boys in here. He helped Sasuke and Naruto get more than the basics of what they needed with the help of a shop keeper. Then he got himself some ingredients. He was not surprised to see that Genma had basically bought a bit of everything. Sakura bought basic and what would be described as intermediate ingredients. Kakashi looked at Sakura closely. If she managed to master the Hatake Style with a tanto and mastered the poison techniques closely guarded by the Shiranui Clan, then she would be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. As heir to the Shiranui Clan Genma had the option of teaching his techniques if he so chose to, like Kakashi did. Anko had learned a few of the great many techniques and poisons the Shiranui clan had, but she had been taught by Genma's mother because of Anko's snakes. Kakashi wondered with Yuna would approve of Sakura.

"So you are going to teach her to use a tanto and poison? Senbon next?" asked Kakashi in a soft tone so only Genma could hear him.

"She says she doesn't want to be useless. She told me that she was basically helpless in Wave. Naruto has his friend, possible he inherited her chains, large chakra reserves and stamina. Sasuke also has the benefit of large chakra reserves, the stupid Sharingan, and lots of raw talent. Sakura has none of that. She has book smarts, excellent chakra control, and that's it. Her parents are civilian, so she doesn't have a legacy or anything like that. She has two teammates who were basically born with targets on their backs and who are pawns to the Council, Hokage, and Clan Heads," said Genma. Kakashi hummed in agreement. The kids entered the broom store before Genma stopped Kakashi.

"You need to make a decison. Every team has a designated medic. Every team but yours. Your medical skills are crap Kakashi. You are going to have to pick at least one to get medic training. That's something I can't teach anymore," said Genma. Kakashi frowned under his mask. Genma had been a certified field medic since he was a genin. It was practically required by the Shiranui clan.

"I've got Sakura some healing scrolls she left," said Kakashi.

"Start the Uchiha on some too. It can't hurt," said Genma, entering the broom store.

It was essentially chaos. Teens all gathered around a broom in the window, the Firebolt. Genma slinked through the crowd to reach his group of kids. Harry was showing them a broom called the Nimbus 2000. From what Genma gathered Harry owned one. Harry explained not only the basics of broom care, but of flying. He told the teens about quidditch. Genma didn't want to stand in a crowd and decided to let Kakashi handle the four teenagers. He had been the one to offer to buy them brooms. Genma drifted towards the back of the store.

"We need a broom," said a voice in Genma's head. Genma hummed in agreement as he eyed the brooms lining the walls. One with a somewhat spiky handle caught his eye. It's tag read Translvyanian Barb. Genma ran his hand down its rough handle.

"I like this one. Lets get it. We can put coral on it," suggested the voice in his head. Genma chuckled and picked up the broom. He grabbed a broom service kit as he made his way to the cashier's table. Kakashi was there already, buying four Nimbus 2000s, four broom service kits, and a quidditch set.

"Not one word," warned the Hatake. Genma held his hands up in surrender as he placed his items on the table. After he and Kakashi sealed the purchases in the scrolls the genin had left with Kakashi, the jonin made their way to a teahouse. They placed an order for tea and scones. Kakashi cast a genjutsu and took his mask off.

"So where did the teenage terrors go?" asked Genma.

"Harry took them to get supplies for Hedwig and he wanted to take them to the sweet shop. I figured we could skip those stops," answered Kakashi.

"You wanted to talk without the kids huh? Alright. Go for it," said Genma, sipping at his just arrived tea.

"Are you going to request Sakura as your apprentice?" asked Kakashi. Genma shrugged.

"Lets see how she handles some basic poisons first. And I can't without my mother's approval. What about you? You going to take the Uchiha on? Jirayia said he wants Naruto when Naruto reaches chunin," stated Genma.

"I don't know. The Council is pushing for it. As a matter of fact they wanted me to fail Sakura and Naruto so I could focus just on Sasuke. I caught hell about the Wave mission," said Kakashi.

"There's always a high probability of missions going sideways. What do they want you to do? Coddle the boy? He's an Uchiha. Fighting is in his blood. If it makes you feel better I'm also on the Council's shit list," said Genma.

"Why? I figured the old coots would be happy about what happened with Kiri," Kakashi all but growled.

"That they were happy about. No they are upset about my lack of apprentice and lack of offspring. Oh and my attitude and resignation from ANBU didn't help matters," said Genma.

"They've been after my offspring for years, so don't feel lonely. They can't stand my attitude either," said Kakashi, shooting Genma his famous eye smile.

"Not many can. Heads up. Your terrors are back," said Genma. Kakashi quickly pulled his mask up.

"What do you three have?" asked Genma as he took in the appearance of the genin. Sakura looked sheepish with a purple and black cat in her arms while Sasuke looked smug with a snowy owl in a cage in his right hand. It was Naruto that caused Kakashi's heart to stop. In Naruto's hands was a tank and inside the tank was a big purple toad.

"Look Sensei! I got a toad! The supply list said we could get a pet to take with us and I've never had a pet before! This is Gama and I'm going to be the best toad trainer ever! Believe it!" said the excited blonde. Genma decided to write a letter to the Toad Sage that night. Sasuke would let him borrow his new owl for that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who guessed Obito, you were close! Obito held the same beliefs Sakumo had, but in this fanfic it is Shisui Uchiha who asked Kakashi for training in the Hatake style. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and will be the shinobi's first time seeing Hogwarts. Let me know what you think.


	4. Unexpected Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Genma get suspicious. A Sannin pays them a visit with some information. The Weasleys and Hermione appear.

Genma decided to splurge on his own owl instead of asking Sasuke for his. He had gotten a barred owl instead of the snowy owl like Sasuke. Sasuke was still thinking of a name for his whereas Genma had decided to name his Hoot. Kakashi was delighted with the purchase and he gleefully handed the job of reporting to the Hokage to Genma. Instead of writing the hokage though, Genma wrote an encoded letter to the Toad Sage and sent the owl on his way. With that done, Genma rejoined the group at the inn. He went with Harry into Harry's room, intent on unsealing Harry's scroll for him. He spotted the snowy owl on Harry's dresser.

"That's Hedwig," said Harry.

"She's beautiful," said Genma. Hedwig gave a hoot in his direction, accepting the praise.

"Can I unseal the scroll?" asked Harry. Genma hesitated. Harry would need chakra to unseal the scroll and as far as Genma knew he only possessed magic. 

"See if you can push your energy into the scroll," said Genma. Harry focused with the scroll in his hand, his forehead scrunched up. Genma was about to say he couldn't do it, that it required a different type of magic than what Harry had, when the scroll unfurled itself and out popped its contents on Harry's bed. 

"Like that?" asked Harry, smiling. Genma caught a glance of something black disappearing from view on Harry's hand, but forced his face to remain impassive.

"Yep. Exactly like that," said Genma. Before Harry could respond, there was a knock on Harry's door. It was Sakura.

"Harry I was wondering if you would be able to help me and the boys study? You don't have to if you don't want to," stammered Sakura, her face starting to match her hair.

"I can I mean I'm not the best at it that would be Hermione and she would be a much bigger help than me but I still have homework to do so I might as well help you three as well it couldn't hurt," blabbered Harry.

"Thank you! That would be a huge help! Oh Genma, Sensei is looking for you. An owl apparently delivered a huge packet of papers to the boys' room," said Sakura.

"All right Sakura. I will go see what he wants. You four have fun with your study group," said Genma. He walked past Sakura and her teammates who were behind her to Kakashi and the boys' open room. Genma entered and closed the door. Kakashi was on the single twin bed that was across the room from a bunk bed. He had his sharingan uncovered and open, reading a thick packet of papers. Even though he had his mask on Genma could tell he was frowning.

"How can you be convicted without a trial?" asked Kakashi.

"Uh you don't get convicted without a trial. I mean I have attended several and yeah the trial is necessary for a conviction. Although they can be a sham," said Genma.

"Yeah well Black didn't get one. At all. He was literally arrested then thrown into Azkaban prison to basically die," said Kakashi. Genma frowned.

"There's more isn't there? Because of course there is," said Genma.

"A lot more. No witnesses, no bodies. And Black's 'sort of connection' to Harry? He's Harry's godfather, which is apparently a big deal here like it is at home," said Kakashi.

"Unless you are a toad. So why would Black be tossed in prison unfairly like that?" asked Genma.

"So far I have found two reasons. As the last male heir of the House of Black, even though he was disowned by his mother, Sirius would have assumed a seat at Wizengamot. Which is like our council mixed with the clan heads from what I gather. Another reason is that according to his parents' wills, Sirius was to get custody of Harry when Harry's parents died. Harry is apparently famous to the wizards and practically worshipped by them. Yet instead of a wizard raising Harry like his parents wanted, he got tossed to some muggles who hate him," said Kakashi.

"This sounds familiar. Harry unsealed his scroll with chakra. But I caught a glimpse what appeared to be a seal line retracting when he did it," said Genma. Kakashi tosses the papers down on the bed.

"So much for a simple bodyguard mission. Harry defeated a dark wizard who was so powerful that people still won't say his name, even though he was supposedly killed by Harry when Harry was one. If someone bound Harry's chakra, why? " growled Kakashi in frustration.

"Could have a kekkei genkai that presented early. All of the bijuu are accounted for but you would not be able to surpress that much chakra. But it was more than likely to hide the fact that he had it to begin with. But that would take a seal master to do, especially since he can use it in small amounts," said Genma.

"Bound, but can still use it? That's usually used when a kekkei genkai presents early. I had one as a kid. White chakra is very draining to use by the way. So we have more questions than anything. But I am certain Black is coming for Harry, but not to hurt him. He probably knows the answers to all of our questions," said Kakashi.

"Except the Uchiha ones. So our main priority is to catch Black before anyone else while the kids protect the kids?" asked Genma.

"As of right now yes. Hopefully nothing else comes up," said Kakashi. He looked offended when Genma laughed.

"Kashi it's us. Something will always pop up," said Genma, laughing again when Kakashi threw a pillow at him.

A few days later, something did pop up. Someone did anyway. The genin had been in Genma and Sakura's room studying because the dining area was too crowded and Naruto would get too distracted in Diagon Alley. Kakashi had used the excuse he was writing the weekly report to the hokage to kick the teens out of his room. Genma was reading one of the potions books when he felt his chakra start to tingle, right before one of the trap seals he had set up in the room activated. When the smoke cleared the room, Jirayia hung upside down from the ceiling, his hair blocking senbon from his face. The teens had varying degrees of shock on their faces, while Genma was unfazed.

"Shiranui care to let me down?" asked the toad sage. Genma flared his chakra and Jirayia landed in a heap on the floor.

"Jirayia meet Team Seven and Harry Potter. Team Seven and Harry Potter, meet Jirayia," said Genma.

"Who are you old man?" blurted Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke at least looked like they recognized the name although Sasuke looked unimpressed.

"You don't know who I am?" asked Jirayia.

"Whose fault is that? Cherry Blossum is the walking bingo book so she probably does. But don't feel bad. Heard they were unimpressed with Kakashi when they first met him," stated Genma.

"I am one of the three Sannin! I am the Great Toad Sage Jirayia!" exclaimed the white haired man.

"What's a Sannin?" asked Naruto. Jirayia almost face planted. Instead he turned to Genma.

"What has Hatake been teaching them?" asked the sage. Genma shrugged as he put down his book.

"You four go ask Kakashi who the Sannin are. I need to talk to Jirayia for a bit," said Genma. Sakura closed the door behind the four of them after they gathered up their stuff and left.

"He looks just like Minato," said Jirayia, sadness in his voice.

"And acts like Kushina. Why are you here Jirayia?" asked Genma as he stood up. Instead of answering Jirayia walked over to Sakura's nightstand and examined the tanto laying there.

"Haven't seen this beauty in a long time," said Jirayia as he partially unsheathed. He met Genma's gaze.

"Just letting you know the council is in an uproar over you and Team Seven being gone. Checking on you, my nephew, and the kids," said Jirayia.

"I'm fine, the kids are fine, and Kashi is his usual self," answered Genma.

"Your seals holding up?" asked Jirayia.

"Yep. I do have a question about seals though. Is there a seal that could restrict chakra use and suppress chakra at the same time?" asked Genma.

"It is possible," answered Jirayia.

"Is it possible for someone to survive being poisoned and jumping off a cliff into the Naka River?" asked Kakashi as he entered the room. Jirayia narrowed his eyes at the two jonin.

"If said person was in good shape and got to an excellent medic in time then yes," said Jirayia.

"So Shizune or Tsunade," stated Genma. Jirayia hummed noncommittally as the jonin exchanged glances. 

"I advise you two to not push the matter any further. Not unless you want an old hawk hunting you. The Chunin Exam is in three months. I was told to personally inform you two that you two, and just you two, are to return to the Leaf for the second and third parts. Tsunade and Shizune are also being recalled," said Jirayia.

"Why?" asked Genma.

"A new hidden village has emerged called the Sound Village. It's kage is Orochimaru. Legally that alone means we can not catch or kill him without risking a war. Rumors are going around that he has made an alliance with Kazekage Rasa and plans to invade the Leaf with Suna's backing. Rasa's three children, one of whom holds the One Tail, have been entered into the exam. Sensei suspects Orochimaru, or worse, would try to kidnap Sasuke or Naruto if they were there, that's why Team Seven is sitting this out. If worst comes to worst Genma you will have to take on the One Tail while Kakashi will help Tsunade and I take on Orochimaru. We can not trust Sensei to take him on, so Sensei will face Rasa if the invasion occurs," said Jirayia.

"I knew I shouldn't have entered my brats in the exams," grumbled Kakashi.

"Good thing you didn't. Well I will be in touch. I'll see you two in three months," said Jirayia, putting down the tanto and disappearing just like how he had appeared.

"That's just great," said Genma. Kakashi hummed noncommittally. 

"Are you sure there are no Uchiha in your family tree?" asked an unimpressed Genma. Kakashi snorted, but before he could retort a scream of "Harry!" had him and Genma running down to the dining room.

There they found Harry surrounded by what appeared to be a family of red heads and a lone brunette. The genin were off to the side when their sensei appeared next to them. Kakashi looked at his genin, silently expecting an answer. He got shrugs from his three students.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto I would like you to meet the Weasleys and Hermione. They are my friends from school," said Harry.

"I'm Molly Weasley, the mother to this lot and this is my husband Arthur. And you are?" said the red haired woman, looking at Kakashi and Genma.

"Kakashi Hatake and Genma Shiranui. These are my students Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha," answered Kakashi as he pointed to everyone in turn.

"Did you say students?" said a red haired man.

"Come now Arthur. Let's leave the kids be and us talk with the adults," said Molly. She gestured to a table across the room from where the kids had gathered. Kakashi and Genma exchanged glances, but followed Molly to the table anyway. They trusted the genin to handle themselves.

"Yes Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are my students. I've had them a couple of months and it was decided that they would be the test run of an exchange program between Hogwarts and our home," answered Kakashi as the four adults sat at the table.

"But they are not yours?" asked Molly as she faced Genma. Genma chuckled.

"Not officially though I have been asked to train them in certain areas. I will be the main one to be teaching the magicless defense classes," answered Genma.

"Why just three students? Shouldn't you have more?" asked Arthur.

"At our village upon graduated from a basic program the kids are divided into groups of three and given an experienced mentor. It is occasionally decided that the students need more of the basic program. With just groups of three it's easier for the mentor to determine what their students need, what they excell at, and the like," explained Genma. 

"That makes sense. No child is alike after all. Some need more instruction than others. I swear if it wasn't for Hermione Ron would have failed every test last year," said Molly.

"A genius that one," said Arthur.

"Really? A genius? Then she should get along great with Kakashi here," said Genma. Kakashi kicked Genma under the table without the wizards noticing.

"Yes. I think I should warn you about my twin boys, Fred and George. They are joksters and like to pull pranks," said Molly. Kakashi groaned while Genma laughed.

"Naruto also has a history of pulling pranks. He has a knack for them," explained Genma.

"Oh dear," said Molly as she looked back at the teens.

"It'll be fine. I'm positive that Hogwarts will still be standing at the end of the school year," said Genma. Kakashi kicked him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I will try to get the next chapter out quickly. Next chapter will be The Hogwarts Express. The genins' view of the jonins will probably change next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This just got stuck in my head so I had to write it. This is unbetaed. Let me know what you think please.


End file.
